<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Тексты G-PG13] Книга Руфи by WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103959">[Тексты G-PG13] Книга Руфи</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020'>WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titanic (1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Missing Scene, Ocean Liners, WTF Battle 2021, WTF Ocean Liners 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020/pseuds/WTF_Ocean_Liners_2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Немного о выборе и электрических фонариках</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WTF Ocean Liners 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Тексты G-PG13] Книга Руфи</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Что бы ни говорили, электрические карманные фонарики на "Титанике" были.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>«...не принуждай меня оставить тебя и возвратиться от тебя; но куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить; народ твой будет моим народом, и твой Бог — моим Богом.»</p><p>Руфь 1:16</p><p> </p><p>Удивительно, как он мог не узнать её: ярко-рыжие волосы и пронзительно-зеленые, как море у скалистых берегов, глаза. Однако, как и прочие на корабле вдов, она была под той же самой незримой вуалью горя и потери, что и сотни женщин. Все они были разными: пассажирки из первого класса и эмигрантки, купившие билет на последние пенни или сольди; одетые в меха, мантии, кружевные накидки на вечерние платья, потертые пальто и стоптанные башмаки, завернутые в едва высохшие пледы из шлюпок с маркировкой «Уайт Стар лайн» — у всех совершенно одинаковый, застывший взгляд туда, назад, в бездну. Они выплывали в ледяной воде или смотрели почти два часа, не решаясь произнести ни слова, как на их глазах не просто шел ко дну корабль — раскалывался на части весь мир. И этот страшный взгляд...</p><p>— Мисс?..</p><p>Как он мог её не узнать? Та девушка, которую он, почти бессознательную, покрытую инеем, втащил в шлюпку, была последней — и они бы не заметили её в тусклом свете электрического фонарика, если бы не пронзительный сигнал свистка кого-то из старших офицеров.</p><p>Бедняжка наверное натерпелась всякого, выбираясь наверх из лабиринтов похожих, как близнецы, корабельных коридоров. Кого она потеряла? Мужа, брата? Детей или родителей? К сожалению, когда она оказалась на шлюпочной палубе, было слишком поздно — все шлюпки были отправлены прочь, и шлюп-тали обреченно свисали под уже почти невероятным углом над жадной и неотвратимой поверхностью воды.</p><p>— Роуз Доусон.</p><p>Пятый помощник Лоу, однако, точно не мог быть введен в заблуждение: осанка и невольный жест, который она прервала, опомнившись, протягивая руку для церемонного пожатия, более уместный на светском приеме, зародили если не уверенность, то подозрения, что эта «мисс» далеко не ровня бесчисленным Кэти или Мэгги, бегущим через Атлантику в поисках лучшей жизни.</p><p>— Я пришла вам это отдать. — Голос был немного охрипшим. На протянутой к офицеру Лоу ладони лежал серебряный свисток старпома Уайлда.</p><p>Немного смутившись, Лоу пробормотал что-то вроде извинения. Он был уверен, что сейчас ему расскажут очередную трагическую историю — будто он не видел всего своими собственными глазами.</p><p>— Возьмите же, — сощурилась на ярком солнце пришелица из шлюпки номер 14.</p><p>— Мне нечего дать вам взамен, мисс Доусон.</p><p>Она вскинула подбородок. Совсем юная, она чем-то неуловимо напомнила Лоу его младшую сестру Сару, которую он бог знает сколько не видел.</p><p>Маленький корабль на невиданной скорости шел на запад — к Новому свету. Ясная погода, установившаяся весьма неожиданно, одарила теплом сгрудившихся на палубах людей.</p><p>— Когда он затонул... Вы ведь один, кто вернулся к нам? — но в голосе не было осуждения. Только усталость.</p><p>— Верно, мисс Доусон. — Ответить пришлось, пусть и спустя длинную паузу.</p><p>Она не сказала ничего, только покивала головой. Опустошенный взгляд скользил по лицу пятого офицера «Титаника» и ничего, абсолютно ничего не выражал.</p><p>— Постойте-ка, пожалуй. У меня есть для вас памятный знак.</p><p>Потянувшись во внутренний карман кителя, который был заботливо вычищен и отутюжен уже здесь, на «Карпатии», Лоу достал небольшой электрический фонарь, так пригодившийся ему в памятную ночь.</p><p>— Мне передал его доктор Симпсон, после этого я его больше не видел. Лайтс... прошу прощения, второй помощник Лайтоллер сообщает, что видел, как доктор прощался рукопожатием с капитаном, это было буквально за несколько секунд до того, как его снесло в море волной — когда упала труба.</p><p>Мисс Доусон помрачнела, взгляд обрел колкую осмысленность. Она будет видеть этот момент в своих кошмарах еще долгие-долгие годы — это было началом конца.</p><p>Но этот тусклый и мерцающий свет карманного фонарика, вытащивший её из пучин, напомнил Роуз об обещании, которое она теперь должна сдержать: выжить любой ценой, не сдаться и не пойти ко дну.</p><p>— Спасибо, — едва слышным простывшим шепотом поблагодарила Роуз своего спасителя, вложив в простую благодарность надежду и уверенность — она справится. Справится, черт побери!</p><p>***</p><p>Миссис Браун заботливо обмахивала лоб потерявшей сознание Рут Дьюитт-Бьюкейтер:</p><p>— Тише вы! — прикрикнула она на миссис Эпплтон и миссис Дж.Марри Браун, некстати расшумевшихся. — Как её угораздило?</p><p>Миссис Эпплтон, поддерживающая Рут под локти, пока остальные обе дамы разыскивали свободное место, куда можно было усадить её, поджала губы.</p><p>— Упадок сил, дорогая. Пережить такое — уму непостижимо. Бедняжка ведь потеряла дочь...</p><p>Маргарет Браун, имевшая возможность наблюдать издали за диалогом пятого помощника с «Титаника» и потерянной Роуз — разумеется, она не слышала ни слова с верхней палубы сквозь шум ветра и волн, — была счастлива убедиться, что девушка жива и невредима.</p><p>Раздосадованная, миссис Браун припомнила лихорадочные поиски Роуз в первые часы на «Карпатии» — в списках пассажиров первого класса, конечно. Именно сейчас, в эти апрельские дни вместе с кораблем ложились в холодный ил осколки старого мира: дети будут выбирать иную дорогу.</p><p>— Куда ты пойдешь, туда и я пойду, и где ты жить будешь, там и я буду жить, — процитировала миссис Браун в ответ на обвинения Рут безродного бродяги, перекати-поле в гибели Роуз Дьюитт-Бьюкейтер.</p><p>Мир не станет прежним, дорогая, как не соберутся воедино обломки и не поднимется к свету «Титаник». Им и их детям предстоит пройти разными путями. Миссис Браун вспомнила о том пареньке, художнике из третьего класса, потом задумалась о собственном сыне. Она ведь здесь — на «Карпатии» — по воле случая и Виктора, некстати попавшего в автомобильную аварию. Слыханное ли дело?..</p><p>Прохладный апрельский ветер разметывал дым из корабельной трубы по белоснежному следу от винтов на воде. Солнце слепило глаза так, что по щекам невольно катились слезы — если смотришь на линию горизонта на подходе к новому свету.</p><p>***</p><p>Маленький корабль тяжело, не спеша, малым ходом шел мимо Бэттери-парка. Траурный вымпел намок под проливным дождем и, несмотря на ветер, шлейфом ложился на воду: «Карпатия» прибыла в Нью-Йорк.<br/>
Подойдя к пирсу номер 59, судно, окруженное десятками лодок, яхт и катеров с журналистами и любопытствующими, издало протяжный, дважды прервавшийся гудок.</p><p>Десятитысячная толпа у причала, до этого шумевшая растревоженным ульем, притихла. По инерции еще некоторое время метались вспышки фотоаппаратов на набережной. Тревожное, обреченное молчание воцарилось на несколько минут, ожидание наконец разрешилось, знаменуя конец вере в чудо.</p><p>Рут, стоявшая безмолвно, в тени палубного навеса, вздрогнула и подошла к миссис Браун и мадам Ротэс, стоявших гораздо ближе к леерам. Набережная, видимая впереди причала, отсюда казалась тоже морем - лиц. Тяжелые струи дождя отбивали странный глухой ритм по палубному настилу.</p><p>Далеко позади в сплошном ливне скрывался остров Эллис; Свобода вскинула над ним исполинскую руку. Там остались сотни людей, прибывших к этим берегам в поисках счастья, среди них — упрямая молодая женщина, которую теперь звали Доусон.<br/>
Роуз Доусон.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>